Blood Red and Molten Amber
by Flyer-2100
Summary: It's not simple, it's predictable. They didn't want her there, and they weren't able to keep her home because he had to go too. Nothing's 'Normal.' 'Normal' Doesn't exist in this world, in this school full of everything that can happen-Except maybe electricity. Rated M only because I'm not sure where this will head
1. Chapter 1

A young girl, about fifteen, with black blonde hair walked down the Elric Family's small drive way towards the mailbox with the intention of finding at least one letter for herself. She quickly opened the small box and pulled out its contents, shuffling through the small stack as she walked up the drive once more. As she reached the door her eye's lit up. There was one letter addressed to her in Emerald green ink with a strange seal on the opening.

**Ms. A Elric**

**The second largest bedroom**

**8 Bluebird lane**

**Risembool **

**Amestris**

She rushed into the small kitchen of the Elric home to find her mother sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other, almost falling asleep in his chair. She carefully snuck behind him and poked him, hard, on his pressure point. He yelped and spun around in his seat to find his only daughter suppressing a fit of giggles and holding the mail out for him. Annoyed as he was, he was a little grateful to her for waking him up. He lightly tapped her on the head and took the outstretched stack of letters and bills from the pale hand and began looking through them as he would every morning.

The young bi-color haired girl spoke up once he had set everything down on the table, "Hey Mom, guess what…? I got a letter! See, but this seal is really weird: it's got a snake, a lion, a badger, and a raven. Do you know where it's…Mom…?" She trailed off as she saw her mother's eye's had widened to those that rivaled dinner platters. She tried many methods to take the slightly taller blonde out of his stupor but nothing worked. He finally came out of his trance when he heard someone call out with his much worn out name,

"Oy Chibi, wake up." The green haired Homunculus hit his lover upside the head. He stuttered for a few seconds then started to look annoyed.

"Hey Envy, do you think we should let Aristae go to Hogwarts…?" The blonde questioned his husband with sparks of anger rising in his voice. The sins eyes grew wide and he immediately grabbed the letter out of Aristae's hands. She looked indignant at first but her expression became that of confusion when her parents had begun whispering rapidly. They finally stopped and looked over at their daughter in defeat.

"Okay Squeak," Envy referred to his daughters well worn out nick name, much to her disdain. "Read that letter and then we'll explain the rest." He threw the letter towards her and with expert precision, caught and opened it in one swift movement.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

**Dear Ms. Elric,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on September 1. We expect your owl no later than July 31.**

**We are aware that you have already come of age to start here at our school and we are pleased to inform you that you will be starting with our fifth year students when term starts.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Minerva McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

"…The hell?!?!" She looked up to see her parents faces twisted in amusement at her reaction**. **They were both seated in kitchen chairs while Aristae was still standing and gaping like a goldfish, much to her parent's entertainment.

"Like your dad said, we'll explain. Aristae, you're a witch." His explanation was blunt and steady, like this was normal. Aristae looked at him like he was a lunatic she would've burst lest she opened her mouth,

"What. The. Hell. This has to be some kind joke right? I mean for alchemy's sake, I'm an alchemist. A fucking state alchemist for cryin out loud! How can you tell me I'm a witch when I devoted half of my life to alchemy?!?!" She looked on the verge of hysterics while her parents, getting over their amusement, looked half annoyed and half frustrated. The one that was called chibi had his head resting on his fist while Envy had his arms crossed and seemed deep in thought.

"That's the problem," 'Chibi' spoke in an aggravated tone, "We weren't going to tell you. We thought that they wouldn't find us and that you wouldn't be involved in all of the idiocy of magic."

"Well I want to go." The looks of shock on her parent's faces were a mystery to her. "I think this would be a good chance to help the Military. So please, can I go…?" She used her trademark puppy eyes that she knew her mother couldn't resist. He looked annoyed but gave in,

"Cheater…Fine you can go. We'll take you to get all your supplies and crap tomorrow." He turned around not noticing his daughter's silent happy dance. '_Bill, Bill, Letter from Al and Winry, Bill, Bill, Letter from Hogwarts'-_ His eye's were once again something that rivaled platters, he cursed loudly and called his husband and daughter back into the room for they had drifted away. He carefully opened his letter and read it quickly before his family came into the kitchen once more with confused looks on their faces. "Looks like we're all goin' to Hogwarts: Dumbledore wants me to teach alchemy and apparently I can't refuse."

"Oh, this should be fun huh Chibi…?" Envy smile was a bit sadistic as he said this and there was a hint of mischief in his deep purple eyes.

"Envy we're not students anymore, so no playing pranks on anybody. Especially Severus." His tone was reprimanding, as if scolding a child for doing wrong. Envy feigned mock innocence as he said,

"Oh Chibi, I would never think of hurting ol' Snivelus. What ever gave you that idea…?" The older blonde just glared at Envy out of the corner of his eye while the green haired sin held his hands up in mock confusion.

"Dad, who's Severus…? Was he a friend of yours…?" The blonde and Homunculus started, they had momentarily forgotten their daughter was in the room. The sin turned towards his daughter with a slight smirk on his face.

"You could say that…I don't think it would be good to mention that in front of him though." He laughed slightly but was quickly cut off by a sharp jab at his stomach. The older blonde looked at him with a piercing gaze before turning back to his daughter.

"Severus Snape is the potions master at Hogwarts. You'd be wise not to cross him; he is rather annoyed easily and picks favorites, those are basically all the Slytherins, no matter how bad their potions turn out. Then he usually ends up picking on students that are outside his house, especially Gryffindors." At this Envy looked at him confused. "I sometimes borrow the _Daily Prophet_ from Al, it's actually very convenient." At the mention of her Uncle, Aristae perked her ears a bit more. She too turned a confused look on her mother. "Yes, your Uncle Alphonse is a wizard and so is your cousin. Now since it's still early we all need to take a shower and get on a train to Central, we need to tell Mustang about this. Aristae go first, now," She quickly left to the bathroom on the second floor of their country house. "Envy, go find Mai and send her with a letter to McGonagall about Aristae going to school and my acceptance about the job. Now, I need to go and phone Mustang." With that he got up from his chair and sped off towards the den with the rest of the mail and a very confused Envy.

---About an Hour later---

The three Elrics were now on a train on their way to central to meet Mustang. This was something that aggravated Chibi to no end. He couldn't exactly understand why he was able to talk to Mustang on the phone and arrange a meeting but not just arrange the military leave for him and Aristae right then! '_He's an idotic pyromaniac Fuhrer who can't stand to let his precious flirting time be filled with work!_' Chibi thought irritated. His mind began to race with way's to torture his superior officer but gradually slowed to the calming pace it did when he was on trains.

Seeing her mother had fallen asleep she decided to question her father about Hogwarts, "Dad, what's Hogwarts like? Is it huge? Is it creepy?"

"Yes it's huge but probably not creepy to someone like you. As for what it's like well, it's very interesting if you've never experienced magic before. But one thing you have to watch out for is the food during the start of term feast; the food literally pops out of thin air, I never learned where it actually came from but I think Chibi did." Aristae looked t him kinda funny but just kept coming with the questions.

"Mom mentioned something called Slytherin and Gryffindor earlier, what are they? And what did he mean by houses…?" The fifteen year olds eyes were alight with curiosity, like that of a small child's. Envy then went on to explain the houses and how they worked and how they came to be, but this author is too lazy to write any of that conversation so you'll just have to think something up in your minds (1).

"…and that's basically it. Don't worry; we'll make sure to get you a copy of_ Hogwarts: A history_. That's got all the information in it." Envy looked thoroughly annoyed at having to talk so much in such a short amount of time, but since Chibi hadn't woken up yet he had no choice. Aristae's eyes were wide and glassy by the time he had finished the explanation and her mind was already working in overdrive trying to find some kind of logic.

"Okay, that's royally messed up. How did you and Mom take it when you found out?" Her question was too innocent, and Envy could tell. One of the many things she had inherited from the green haired Homunculus, and he loved it.

"Well, I guess you could say that he took it rather oddly…he basically didn't believe any of it until we actually got to the castle and started our classes. It was pretty funny watching him rant in his sleep about how stupid that school was." Envy's mouth was contorted into an evil smirk, much to Aristae's confusion. She looked over to her slowly waking mother. He was fully awake by the time the train came to a complete stop. Once it had stopped he stood and stretched along with his daughter then followed Envy off the train and into Central station. Looking around for a bit he finally dawned a look of completion and loathing. Standing right at the middle of the train station was none other than Fuhrer Mustang and Lieutenant Havoc. Both dressed in civilian clothes of course.

Havoc was looking around quickly while Mustang looked generally bored out of his skull. Almost at once Havoc spotted the three Elrics, quickly made eye contact with Chibi, and after a brief nod of his head Havoc nudged Mustang and pointed in there direction. Mustang's eyes had not changed as he started to walk and meet the small family where they were basically rooted to the spot next to one of the beams that extended to the ceiling.

As soon as he was in hearing distance mustang had called out, "Ah, Edward, and you brought Aristae and Envy, how lovely." His face was contorted into a fake smile while Havoc actually looked pleased to see the family.

"Hey chief, haven't seen you for a while. How've you been holdin up just sittin around that old house?" His tone was friendly and if nothing, somewhat happy that Mustang hadn't called him short yet.

"I've been okay, been busy with this one considering how much she whines about almost everything." He joked, much to his daughter's annoyance.

"Mom, I do not whine!" Aristae all but hissed. Her green streaked blonde hair flowed out behind her in a quick and messy pony tail; it seemed like it was almost flicking in annoyance.

"Sure, sure; anyway let's get to HQ, I think we're starting to get some stares." Edward stated. They agreed and quickly made their way to a small car that, surprisingly enough fit all five people. Then again, these cars could fit Al's old armor, Edward, and Winry in the backseat alone. As it normally is, the car ride went by rather fast and silently. Getting out of the car and into Mustang's office was easy. Actually discussing the topic at hand was not.

"So Fullmetal, why have you and Emerald come to central to talk to me?" Roy spoke in his usual smirking tone. The blonde alchemist looked rather annoyed at the dark haired man while his daughter and husbands faces were unreadable masks.

"You know damned good and well what we came to talk to you about Mustang. Just read the letters, I don't need the headache." The blonde threw the two heavy parchment letters onto the Fuhrers desk and waited patiently for the raven haired man to finish reading them.

He set the offensive papers onto his desk and ran a hand through his messy raven hair. Letting out a sigh he looked back up at the trio and took on a look of annoyance and superiority. "Dumbledore needs our help again does he? Ugh, if he does this one more time I swear I'll…" He didn't get a chance to finish. His intercom rang through the tense atmosphere of the office.

"Fuhrer Mustang, there are two men who would like to see you. Should I send them in? They say it's important." The smooth voice of Lieutenant Hawkeye floated around in the silenced air. A few moments and a reluctant nod later, Mustang pressed the button on his small intercom.

"Yes, send them in now Lieutenant." His finger lifted from the white button and the doors opened. The two men who walked inside could only be described as crazy and fashionably challenged…in this area of the globe. The taller of the two had a long shining white beard that tucked into his belt; he wore purple robes and half-moon spectacles rested on the tip of his nose. The slightly shorter of the two, who looked somewhat more normal than the other, had shoulder length scraggly black hair and wore a tattered brown overcoat with black slacks and a dark shirt.

"Padfoot…? Is that you?" The scraggly haired man turned around to face the blonde man behind him. His eyes lit up in recognition and then, just as fast, went on the defensive as he spotted Envy right beside his golden-eyed friend.

"Metal, what are you doing with Palm tree…?" He asked warily. He stepped back a few paces when he saw Envy smirk and a tick-mark appear. Edward held the green haired Homunculus by the hand, restraining him while trying to feign a smile. He opened his mouth sheepishly but was cut off by the annoyingly innocent voice a certain raven-haired man who would soon rue the day he ever opened his mouth.

"Why, didn't Fullmetal tell you…? As of next month these two will have been _married_for just about sixteen years! Isn't it lovely?" Mustang's snickers rang through the awkward silence like gunfire before sunrise. The shocked look on Padfoot's face was priceless in Mustangs eyes.

"Metal…why didn't you tell us…?" His question just hung there in midair.

"Well…Remus knew a-and I think Lily did too. Hell I think McGonagall and even Dumbledore knew! Anyway, Aristae, this is your Uncle Sirius. Padfoot, this is our daughter, Aristae Mai Elric." Sirius looked shocked but most importantly confused his mouth opened and closed like an idiot's until finally the old man with the white beard finally spoke after his long silence.

"Well, I must say this is a very tremendous outcome from the only student I've ever had who hates magic." His kind blue eyes held amusement in them, along with an all knowing sparkle.

"Professor we don't exactly know _how _it happened. We don't even know it was magic or alchemy." Edward's voice was a little strained. "Anyway, what are you two doing here?"

"Ah, that ,my good friend, is a good question. Why am I here...?" Dumbledore looked inquisitively at the doorway just as Mustang's intercom went off.

"Furher Mustang, there is a Woman here, she say's that she came here with the other two men, shall I send her in..?" Drawld the normally tight lipped Lieutenant. Dumbledore sent a silent message to Sirius with a flick of his eyes and instantly he, Sirius, nodded and transformed into a larg black dog with shaggy hair and dark eyes.

"Yes, Hawkeye, send her in." Hs finger lingered on the button for no longer than a moment before a stout woman who looked like a toad. She wore pink robes and a blck velvet bow sat atop her mousy brown locks. And her voice sounded like a rubber duck.

"Hello dears, my name is Dolores Jane Umbridge and i am here on behalf ofthe ministry of magic." Everyone in the room besides Envy and Dumbedore cringed away from the sickly sweet soprano voice.

"Dumbledore please tell me SHE'S not the new DADA Professor you wrote about in your letter." Was Edward's hopefull plea.

"Yes, I am the new Defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts, young lady." Surprising both Aristae and Envy, edward didn't blow up on Umbridge." And who might you be?"

"I am Evelin Elric, the new Alchemy professor at Hogwarts. This is my husband Envy and our daughter Aristae. She will be atending Hogwarts for her fifth year." Edward lied smoothly. The two mentioned in the introduction looked shocked at what the older blonde had just said. Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist ad Hero of the people, was pretending to be...FEMALE?!?!?!

"Alchemy...? Dumbledore did not inform the Minister that there would be a new subject at Hogwarts." She said haugtily. She had rounded on Dumbleore then. Her eyes tiny slits and her mouth thin and tight.

"I was going to inform the Minister only if Mrs. elric excepted the position. If she didn't then I would not have had the subject taught." Dumbedore's fake kindeness towards Umbridge seemed to work because she deflated some and turned back towards Mustang.

"On behalf of the Minister of magic, all new staff must have a full backround check. This go's for new students also."


	2. Chapter 2

Aristae looked to her father and mother. The former shocked and the latter smooth in his lying visage.

"I was under the impression that all staff members were to have a background check in the first place, Dolores." Edward's tone was so slick and smooth, nothing seemed to penetrate the air of upper femininity that sparked about him. "But to give students a check as well, that's certainly odd. Could I give you a slight inquiry as to why?"

The woman in the pink cardigan and brown, mousey looking hair with a pink bonnet looked positively smug. She held a grin that made a frog look like a kitten. "I'm sure you've heard about last years, debacle at the Tri-Wizard tournament? And the year before when we encountered werewolf as a teacher." Edward looked to Sirius with a slight panicked glint to the golden eyes, and the animagus could only shake his head behind the old Headmaster's shoulder. "As well as two years prior when it was found that a teacher was working with Death Eaters." She turned to nod towards Dumbledore rather condescendingly. I only wish for the safety of the students when I must require things to be heavily secured."

Envy, the green haired homunculus as temperamental as he was, seemed to be keeping a fairly well sealed lid on his entirety of curiosity. His purple eyes flicked between his daughter, the woman in pink that was so hideously _not_hiding her animosity towards the three before her. Mustang just sat idly by, linking his pale fingers together and waiting for a fight to break out by the horribly tempered Elrics.

"I understand that very well." Edward said sweetly, his voice pitched up an octave or two to help with the image, his leg bent in the slightest way to give a small protrusion of his hip, instead of the regular smart, tall stature he'd acquired over years of military service. "But students have never been given any form of check. I know for a fact that the many of previous Death Eaters children haven't been put at point, just because of their parentage." Blonde bangs were flicked out of the way of tanned skin and a glaring stare.

Dolores huffed, put her hands on her hips and shook her head slightly, the bob of brown hair swished atop her head. "What has been decreed by the Ministry has been decreed by the Ministry. I expect for your previous employers to give a full file on you and your daughter by tomorrow morning. I will accept no later, Evelin Elric."

"Of course, Dolores." Edward pulled a sweet looking smile, a smile that had long been interpreted as Edward needing nothing to do with the person immediately in front of him. Dolores nodded curtly and pushed passed him, bee lining for Mustang who was currently unprepared for the sudden bombardment.

Edward was trying to breath a little more evenly, trying to make sure he could make it out of the room without hurting someone, namely the bitchy little toad that resided behind him. Envy held his free hand out to the blonde, hoping to calm him down quicker and he had something to anchor with. Aristae saw her father and mother and looked to the man her mother had called "Uncle Sirius", his scraggly looking dark hair hung in a small mess, and his stubbly beard was a little worse for wear.

"You're my uncle?" She asked none too abashedly. Sirius looked a little affronted but then relaxed. There wasn't accusation or incredulity in her voice, only a confusion of curiosity that was hard to express. The Animagus smiled.

"Figuratively yes. Your, ehm, mother and I, have been friends since we were in school." He looked kind enough. Maybe not too used to having people interact with him, the pale skin was definitely a let on of his nonexistent relationship with the sun, the bags under his eyes didn't help the fact of his stress.

"Ah. So in the sense as if I'd grown up with your kid, and you were close to me and or my family." She didn't mean it to come out all smart-alicey. Not at all. That's just how she was raised to talk. To talk to the point and not beat around the bush. Again, Sirius didn't look affronted, but just caught off guard. He nodded to her and she nodded back, not thinking much of anything but the fact that she had a new family member. Listlessly, the black blonde haired girl idly looked about the room, and came across the slightly agitated form of Fuhrer Mustang. That woman would give him a run for his money if he hadn't dealt with Hawkeye this long.

-Many torturous, toad filled times later—

A train ride later and a whole mess of slewed up, insults under breath to the right, Edward, Envy, and Aristae were sitting in a quaint little hotel living space, a small coffee table put between them, with the Blonde and the Sin on one side in a love seat and their daughter on the couch opposite, and Aristae's book lists for Hogwarts.

"So, the smart course of action will be for us t take you to Diagon Alley in the morning, granted we can get a Portkey to London is the old broad lets us." Edward said matter-o-factly. He was itching at his old scars, wondering if the rain might be bothering them, while he looked down at the letter Dumbledore had sent him about teaching.

"Diagon Alley?" Their daughter piped up in question. She had the look of pure excitement on her face, and Edward new those eyes were just his and his younger days. He chuckled out slightly, wondering how he would ever let her go one day, as curious as she is.

A crooked smile played at his tanned pink lips, the teeth behind showing just a tad as he spoke "Yes, Diagon Alley: the place where Wizards go to do all of their magic related needs." Envy ran a hand through Edwards hair, the green hued man looking rather docile than his nature let on, though Edward had no qualms with such an action. Aristae put in a small translation for herself, being the ever optimistic child, "So it's a market of sorts. Like the imports that come in all around?" Blonde hair nodded across from her and she smiled. Her golden eyes sparked with curiosity and anticipation of the following day. She'd get to meet all sorts of new people! And she'd get a pet two!

They did actually manage to persuade Umbridge to take them back to her with a port key, and they were able to stay with the Order with Sirius and Dumbledore as well, no money needlessly spent at the Leaky Cauldron, and they were all to go get supplies with the other students the following Day, so it all worked out in the end.

Edward was talking to Sirius and Remus, at the corner of the Dining table with a smile on his face and a sad look in his eyes.

"They're dead then." He said quietly. He hadn't been up to speed with his old friends, he'd missed them, and now he'd lost one to death, to an idiot no less, and one to the idiot as a slave. "Heh, I suppose James would've wanted the rest of us to stay together, knowing that twit." Sirius and Remus both took a small chuckle, giving everything they could not to talk about something serious. Edward continued, "Harry seems to be alright, though he's a bit of a cocky little prat. Is he as much like his father as he looks?" He asked Remus, the man, having taught Harry, would know more.

"Oh yes. The same excellence in DADA, the same scathing nature for potions." He ticked the reasons off on his fingers, "He's a Seeker as well. Just like James." Remus' eyes looked sad under all the heavily dark lids and sparse, raggedy hair. Edward nodded, looking to see Sirius' dark eyes clouded over.

"None of any of this is your fault Sirius, you know that. It's all that twat Peter's." Edward pursed his lips and took a slight scratch behind Sirius' ear, so much time of being an Animagi, he was little bit of instinctual if nothing else. "I bet Harry would forgive you, he seems to adore his new Godfather." A smile hinted at the men's lips, all three shared a knowing, simpering smile and they just chuckled, as such Marauders would.

Molly chose that moment to pop in their little group of chatter, letting them know that there were snacks to be had in the kitchen and she would bring them out some tarts, Edward was grateful but the two older looking men seemed a bit overwhelmed. "She'll feed you till your buttons pop." Sirius whispered under his breath. Edward absently looked to his knowing flat stomach. He hasn't had an ounce of fat on him since he was pregnant. Although he wondered if that could change sometime soon….

Envy, being the ever youthful child he was, had taken a liking to Molly's twins, Fred and George. He loved their pranks, the things they came up with, and the way they used them. He joined in their Apparations and scaring the living daylights out of Hermione and the Weasley's mother. That kept him occupied a good portion of their stay, as he decided to stay behind and work on a prank for the twins the next day when everyone went for supplies.

The Sin looked through the semi empty corridors of number 12 Grimmauld Place. He was a Slytherin, through and through until you came to his taste in men, so it wouldn't really mean too much to the old Mrs. Black painting on the wall by the entrance; he'd actually struck up a conversation with her about politics in the Wizarding world and she welcomed him to come whenever he felt was needed. But, to his surprise, he was now staring down the Black's house elf, the little creature seemed to stare at him in either shock, awe, scarcity, or a mixture of the three.

"Sir." The house elf said begrudgingly. There wasn't acid to his tone, but there was a preemptive motive to run the fuck away. "My name is Kreature, Sir, I only wish you comfort in this household." Envy could only nod. He'd never really like the idea of House Elfs. Especially the ones who were very adamant that they didn't like it in their own home, so he tended to stay far away from Kreature after that encounter was very over.

Envy never ran into other Order members, besides maybe Severus and that strange one, Mad Eye, and occasionally Sirius and Remus, but no one bothered him, no one wanted to, he supposed. And yet, he found nothing wrong with it. He took the time there would be quiet in the house for himself: he settled down in his and Edwards shared bed in an upstairs room to take a much needed nap.

**-**

**Well, you know I didn't think I would pick this story up again. I assumed I might leave it be for a while yet. I had gotten in and out of the FMA fandom, though I'm still absolutely in love with the HP world, and I tend to have debates about many things of it's aesthetics**** but I did miss writing this, and I thank you all for watching and not pestering me, though, I would really like to hear your ideas on plot ideas, small little side stories that could work when there's a particularly long silence in between chapters.******

I am really sorry about my updates for everything, I will try to work on others soon, but I don't know when I'll be able to. I WILL try and get out a chapter of SOMETHING a month, but I can't guarantee an update of the same thing EVERY month, schools been real hard on me.

And you know what?

I FUCKING LOVE YOU ALL.

Don't forget it c;


End file.
